1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method for optimizing data record verification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. The disk drives may be configured in an array, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) topology, to provide data security in the event of a hardware or software failure. The data storage systems may be connected to a host, such as a mainframe computer. The disk drives in many data storage systems have commonly been known as Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD).
DASD requires certain Input/Output functions in order to serve its function as permanent data storage for the host. An I/O channel typically connects the DASD and the host processor. The host processor operating system initiates data transfer with a command to the I/O channel. This is done by a series of Channel Command Words (CCW's) that may be forwarded to a DASD controller, for example. The controller interprets the CCW's and commands the DASD to execute the commands. For example a “SEEK” command positions a DASD access mechanism, “SEARCH” commands cause comparison between data sought by the host and data physically stored on the device, a “WRITE” command transfers data from the host to the DASD, and a “READ” command copies data from DASD to the host.
DASD devices typically store data on a track, which is a circular path on the surface of a disk on which information is recorded and from which recorded information is read. Typically these disk drives implement a Count, Key, and Data (CKD) format on the disk drives. For a detailed explanation of CKD architecture, see for example, Marilyn Boyl, Introduction to IBM Direct Access Storage Devices, Science Research Associates Inc., 1981. The format contains a definition of how data is structured in the records contained on the track. A record is a set of one or more related data items grouped together for processing, such that the group may be treated as a unit. Disk drives utilizing the CKD format have a special “address mark” on each track that signifies the beginning of a record on the track. After the address mark is a three-part record beginning with the count field that serves as the record ID and also indicates the lengths of the optional key field and the data field, both of which follow. Also on the track, there is normally one Home Address (HA) that defines the physical location of the track and the condition of the track. The HA typically contains the physical track address, a track condition flag, a cylinder number (CC) and a head number (HH). The combination of the cylinder number and the head number indicates the track address, commonly expressed in the form CCHH. The HA contains the “physical track address” which is distinguished from a “logical track address.” Some operating systems, such as the IBM Virtual Machine (VM) operating system, employ a concept of “virtual disks” referred to as user mini-disks, and thus it is necessary to employ logical addresses for the cylinders rather than physical addresses. The first record following the HA is commonly a track descriptor record, sometimes referred to as Record 0, or R0. One or more user records follow R0 on the track. The R0 record contains no key field, but may contain either system or user data. The first part of each user record is an “address marker” that enables the controller to locate the beginning of the record when reading data.
In some cases, a host may send a CCW chain instructing the storage system to perform a read operation with data-chaining enabled, such that multiple CCWs span a single count field. Such cases may cause problems in the efficiency of the storage system as the system works to validate data before it is sent to the host.